Lessar
Summary Lessar is a magician and member of New Light, a 4-girl pseudo-cabal reserve army of the United Kingdom specialized in Norse magic. She and New Light were hired by Carissa to find the lost Curtana Original, and the four went along Carissa's revolution due to their fervent desire to protect their country, even if it meant becoming its enemies. While New Light was acting as a courier to deliver Curtana to Carissa, Lessar was captured by Kamijou Touma and Oriana Thomson, though Toum had to immediately save her from being killed by the Knights of England. Lessar would later sneak out of the UK and follow Touma to assist him during World War III, all the while trying to find ways to seduce him into joining New Light and working for the United Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 8-B with magic Name: Lessar Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, can jump really high, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level physically, likely City Block level with magic via power-scaling (Bayloupe states that Lessar is the strongest magician of New Light in terms of battle ability, though Lessar herself has commented that she could probably manage in a fight against Bayloupe so as long as she doesn't use Gjallarhorn) Speed: Peak Human (Described as much faster than a regular girl, like a short distance sprinter maintaining top speed over the course of a marathon), likely Supersonic with magic (Comparable to Bayloupe) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Street Class, likely City Block Class with magic Durability: Street level normally, likely City Block level with magic (Comparable to Bayloupe) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Lessar Special Custom Steel Glove, dragon tail, spice bags Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable about magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'New Light Magic:' As a member of New Light, Lessar is proficient in the use of Norse Mythology-based magic. **'Jack-o'-lantern Communication Spell:' Lessar can create an apparently mobile fist-sized pumpkin-shaped item with eyes and mouth carvings on its surface that allows for her to communicate with people. When she stops using the spell the pumpkin bursts into streamers. **'Seiðr:' A type of magic that is primarily used by female Norse magicians. This is the magic that allowed New Light to disable the illusion cast on Sky Bus 365 by Necessarius. New Light uses this type of magic to create a certain type of song to cause on to see an illusion while it is used but also has a spell that can be used to remove its ‘intoxication’. This spell works with both illusions that trick the brain and illusions that directly cause an image to appear. **'Dromi' (封の足枷 Fuu no Ashikase, lit. "Shackles of sealing"): A spiritual item which looks like a wire, based on the second of the chains used by the Norse gods to try and restrain Fenrir. The wire needs to be put around the ankles and with that, it can completely restrain its target. **'Explosive Wind Spell:' Lessar uses her Steel Glove to swing and throw a spice bag towards her enemy. The string holding the bag closed is undone and spreads the spices through the air. The spices float around according to set laws and create a complex magic circle above the enemy. Lessar then moves her thumb horizontally while chanting, and an invisible power swirls in accordance with her actions. Once the chant is finished the magic circle explodes with a flash of light and creates an explosive surge of wind that crushes the enemy against the ground. Chant: "Fire of the right and water of the back, mix the colors of your directions with the wind. The wind of the back right that contrarily holds both the active and the passive becomes that which indicates calamity and a turning point!!" *'Steel Glove:' A spiritual item that works as an amalgamation of three legendary items associated with Thor in Norse Mythology: the belt known as Megingjörð that increase his arm strength, the iron club/staff known as Gríðarvölr with exceedingly powerful destructive force, and finally the iron gloves known as Járngreipr. This weapon was created from the analysis from a story regarding Thor and the female giant Gríðr, representing the three items that the giant gave to him. The iron gloves had no known use in the story, and as such allowed New Light to interpret it as an interface to control very powerful spiritual items. The Steel Glove increases the user's strength and destructive force. Not only that, the weapon makes use of the legends beyond Thor being a thunder god, mainly, they utilized the idea that Thor was also a god of agriculture that rules over the blessings of nature with weather-controlling powers, which lightning as one of its aspects. The four blades or claws of the Steel Glove is to "grab" things. Apparently, any object can be grabbed, from large solid objects to minuscule things such as dust or even things such as fire. From there, the user can either swing what it grabbed around or throw it at the opponent. **'Lessar Special Custom:' A custom Steel Glove that has unique properties in its design that make it able to grab elements at distance via a "red laser" rather than the need to be in close proximity. Though it broke from being unable to stand the friction, it was able to grab the air on an Academy City supersonic jet and nearly replicate the "Earth Blade" via air friction. *'Dragon Tail:' A special spiritual item used by Lessar made of a metal backbone within a clear tube, allowing her to jump really high and maintain balance while doing so. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8